The Giver the horrid Unexpected story
by The Inner demon that runs free
Summary: If Gabriel was captured by Jonas s Father and tortured very graphic in terms of imagination.


The Giver the horrid story you dare to read.

As Jonas lay there in the snow awake and dying in the snow gabriel cried in terrible pain from hunger, frostbite, and pain. A man came across them on a plane he looked a awful lot familiar to Jonas as Gabe cried in pain the man picked gabriel up and said,

"Your in a lot of trouble you "shrimp".

Jonas noticed this man as he was his father, Jonas grabbed his foot with his last ounce of strength and said,

"Y-you c-c-can`t d-o th- this its wrong"

. His father kicked his hand aside and said ,

"You disgust me you inconsiderate piece of trash"

.Jonas was shocked his own father said that, His Father had a needle with a clear liquid in it and said,

"You don't deserve to die with poison you should die right here right now"

as he said it he dropped the needle and stepped on it. Jonas slowly died after that, Gabe said his name for the first time and cried harder than before saying,

"JO-NA-S JO-NAS JONA-S JONAS!"

.Jonas`s Father slapped Gabe across the face ,shaked him till he stopped crying, and threw him on the ground and said ,

"STOP CRYING YOU HUGE WASTE OF TIME, SPACE, AND LIFE, Your mother wouldn't even want you if you could see her right now you don't even deserve a name or anyone to call you cute or shrimp we should call you trash or waste, or maybe nothing I want you to die right here and right now but I have a better plan In store for you, you waste get over here"

As Gabe crawled away from him injured he grabbed him from the arm and yanked him by the arm picked him and walked toward the plane. Gabe used his best efforts to get away he stirred and jerked all of his limbs around but it was use less. He was on the plane on the way back everyone was looking at him calling him trash and waste the whole was all he heard was,

"Hello TRASH"

"Hi WASTE wait why did we come he if you were a WASTE of time."

Everyone laughed expect for gabriel who was crying the whole way back. When they got there they were at the nurturing centre they went under ground through the secret passage way it was a white room that looked like a laboratory, it was the place that people get released Gabe stirred in the Fathers hand using his best efforts still.

"Stop moving TRASH"

He slapped him right across the face multiple times till he stopped stirring and sat still.

"TRASH welcome to your new home, we have a surprise for you!" He said in a strange voice.

End Of Part One

Jonas`s Father put Gabe in a plastic crib and took off his dirty clothes and put warm water in the crib half way and started bathing him, Gabe was uncomfortable stirring a lot in there he bathed all parts clean. Gabe was uncomfortable from letting him see him naked but he also talked to him while bathing Gabe.

"Your very dirty Trash,…Oh sorry you new name is Trash now because of what happened you are very naughty for leaving so we re named you. We are gonna keep you for a few weeks here but we are gonna run some tests"

Gabe was frightened when he said tests, He held up a needle and said,

"See this Trash it is a special serum made just for you. Do you know what is does?" he said in a sarcastic voice, Gabe just stared and said,

"Y-you-r T-trasth!"

The father shot up in anger and grabbed Gabe put his clean clothes on and put him to this table he was sitting, The father got the needle and directed it to his arm and put it in. Gabe was screaming in pain and, jerking and stirring around.

"No one will hear you Trash…STOP SQUIRMING you little waste"

He released the liquid in his head, and took it out nothing happened.

"ha ha ha ha oh this isn't the releasing liquid hm hm hm it is a serum that keeps you your age for your last few weeks."

This was terrifying Gabe started crawling fast faster than any baby has crawled before then he started walking, The father grabbed him he got dirty again so he started to wash him again and put clean clothes on. he grabbed him and threw him on the ground thrashed him around and slapped him so hard he flew.

"You want to see JONAS! He's gonna save you then WHERE IS HE!"

Gabe cried so hard and painfully and said,

"JON-AS Hewlp M-e! waaaaa waaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"No ones gonna help you NO ONE."

Gabe crawled limping and in a lot of pain.

"Get over here waste I`ve had enough of you"

He straps Gabe to a table and turns on a machine with five needles in it positioned to his legs arm and forehead with a clear liquid with alcohol in ti to make his death even more painful. As the machine got closer Gabe cried harder and harder till it hit his arms legs and forehead the pain was unbearable then the liquid was injected the poison hurt and the alcohol burned his insides his face lots and lots of tears, boggers and drool his face was brighter that a rose even maybe the sun then the machine let him go the Father put him a glass jar. something was wrong he was still alive.

"Oh the baby want JONAS,..WELL TOO BAD! HE`S DEAD!"

Gabe slowly dying which was very painful died the worst way anyone could alone and with a lot of pain and torment, he was jerking all around moving around punching everything on his back crying. Jonas`s father just for fun shacked it very hard to kill him faster. As he slowly died he heard a faint echo of what he heard was Jonas calling his name.


End file.
